A new life after death
by Moluverofcows
Summary: Umm this is my first InuYasha fanfic that i'm posting so don't be too harsh on me.
1. Default Chapter

Umm this is my first InuYasha fanfic that i'm posting so don't be too harsh on me.

Its been a year now since the death of the evil hanyou, Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome have grown much closer together and are ready to move to the next level.Miroku and sango are married and are having a baby soon!Shippo has a girlfriend! But all good things have to come to an end right? well someone does.-cough-kikyo- what will happen when Kagome finds an unexpected visitor waiting for her at the well?

"...k..kikyo..?"kagome said in a confused whisper.

'what is she doing here?'kagome asked herself. A sinister grin spread over kikyo's cold clay face."...i want what is rightfully mine back..."

"what do you mean..?..."kagome asked terrified of the answer she would get. Kikyo grin spread further."you...know what i mean..."kikyo laughted slightly. Kagome's face turned an unhealthly white when kikyo said that,she fully understood what the dead priestess wanted."...no..you can't.."cried Kagome. "yes...and i can finally get rid of you too!"Kikyo glared at the younger version of herself.

I/k M/S Ship?


	2. Peacefull Times

**Authors note : **Ummm hey thanks for everyone that reviewed my summary to the story. Anywho

this is a Inuyasha Romance / drama. Thoughts are like this : _'thinking'_ , Talking: " "

Disclaimer : sadly I don't own Inuyasha...cries oh well...

All righty here is the first Chapter!

Chapter One: Peaceful Times

' _Its been a year now... since we've destroyed_ _Naraku_. _Its almost to good to be true_..'thought the young woman relaxing on the side of a hill over looking the surrounding area.

The young woman looks over the ancient lands of Japan that she has grown to love. The maiden stands and slowly descends down to the forest. As she walks you can see she has soft ivory

skin with kind yet alert chocolate colored orbs. Long dark brown hair that goes down to the center of her back and a smile that a guy could die for.

'_..we are finally at peace well..most of the time we do have some random attacks from demons after the jewel... but none are too powerful for my silver haired dog eared hanyou. He can be so stubborn at times ...but I guess I'm the same way when I want to go home... and when I say home I mean where I'm from ...down through the well...in the future 500 years to be exact. My family lives there... actually I consider this to be my home ..I spend most of my time here... and he's here ...Inuyasha ..' _She stops at a towering tree.

" Inuyasha you up there?"she yells ups in a caring voice.

"...feh...whadda what wench?"inuyasha angerly eventhough he did not mean to do so.

"...grr...for the last time call me by my name!" yelled the angered girl.

A sweat drop appears on Inyasha's head anime style . He gulps and then replies with a sigh.

"..What do you need Kagome?"

"That's better ... come down here and I'll tell ya.."she answered with a smirk.

Another sigh can be heard and with that Inuyasha leaps down from his favorite branch.

" ok I'm down are ya gonna tell me or not?" Inuyasha asked impatiently as usual.

Kagome giggled at this statement.

"Yah just hold your horses... I was thinking we could have a lil lunch together and spend some time together... or something like that.."kagome said slyly.

Inuyasha was a little shocked then relaxed." sure that would be ..nice ...one condition.."

Kagome soghed and asked "what do you want...?"

Inuyasha smirked like he always does. "You gotta bring some Ramen...and..."

"...and...?and what else...?"Kagome asked a bit unsure if she really wanted to know.

"..and ... I'll tell ya when we have lunch ...now go and get everything ready..."with that he was back in his branch. Kagome almost fell over anime style when he said that.

"...mou ...fine I'll be back to get you when everything is ready..._ 'but your gonna carry it all...hehe'_ ..."Kagome Laughed the last part to herself.

****

**AN:** Please review and tell me what you think.. Not sure if I like this chapter or not ...sorry it was so short...gomen!


End file.
